Her life fire and love
by Blue Dragon's Rider
Summary: Uvay's and Framrur's life is just perfecf. They just become mates and things had become even more exciting when she had lain a small, white egg. Bid'daum's parents' story.


This story is about Uvay and Framrur, Bid'daum's parents.

* * *

It was a calm, sunny day. There weren't any clouds and the air was peaceful, barely even moving. Even the forest itself wasn't showing any signs of movement or life. High above the treetops, two figures were dancing in the sky. From the ground one could think of them as mere birds, but if they came closer they would see that they are nothing less than dragons!

They were flying slowly, enjoying what was a perfect day for soaring through the air. Nothing was interfering with their movement: not wind, rain nor clouds. It was only them and the sun.

One of the dragons, the male, was sky-blue color. His scales shown in the light of the sun, showing his magnificence. His wing beats were powerful and slow, as he was trying to adapt his speed to that of the smaller dragoness flying near him. Her scales were a deep white color. Even if her scales didn't shine as beautifully as the other dragon, she didn't care. She was happy.

And the reason for that happiness was flying alongside her. His name was Framrur, and he was the greatest dragon from their colony. He was the most respectable male there and he was her mate. It was a thing she had never expected and still sometimes had trouble believing. She always was smaller than other females her age. She wasn't as fierce or beautiful as them, but when the mating time had come, the best possible male chose her.

From that day her life was like a dream. Things had become even more exciting when she had lain a small, white egg, which her mate held clutched in his mouth. The reason she never had been chosen by other male, was that everyone thought she was too small to produce any eggs. But Framrur believed in her and the belief paid off. Still, no matter how often she thought about it, she couldn't understand why he would've chosen her.

She tried looked at him discretely, just to make sure that he was still here and not just some dream. He noticed her wondering eyes.

 _What?_ he asked her gently, his powerful voice rumbling through her mind.

She had always liked hearing his voice in her head. It was strong and full of confidence, things she lacked.

 _Nothing. I was just dreaming._

 _Well, hope it was a good dream_. _You are not tired? We have been flying all day._

 _I wouldn't mind a break. How far is the stone of eggs?_

 _We still won't reach it today,_ he said as he looked at her, love in his eyes _, and I am not hurrying anywhere._

She softly purred.

 _Nor am I._

They looked around for a good place to land, when Framrur said, _In front of us there is a mountain. There will likely be mountain springs where we could quench our thirst. We shall land there._

 _All right._

They flew a few circles around the mountain before finding a good spot to land. It was quite hard to do, because they were in the middle of the forest and the trees that grew there were close together.

As they landed, the wind they stirred up caused some of the tree benches to bend and sway. They looked around, but saw no other creatures around their landing zone. They could hear flowing water and moved that way. It was a swift, small spring, with the water joyfully dancing in it, illuminated by sun.

Framrur gently placed their egg on the ground and joined his mate, who had already begun drinking.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, his Uvay. The other dragons had been choosing fierce and more beautiful females, but what he had chosen was a mother: a mother to his children. She was careful, gentle, unlike the usual dragoness. He always had been a fierce and powerful dragon to others, except for when he was with her. The only thing he regretted was that he hadn't chosen her as his mate earlier.

He didn't notice that he had been staring at her for several long minutes. She turned her white head to him and their eyes met.

 _What?_ she asked, mocking his tone from before.

 _I was marveling at how happy I am with you._

She walked to him and placed her cheek to his. He answered in the same manner.

 _I still think that it is a dream,_ Uvay said.

 _If it is a dream, I will burn the one who would wake me._

They stood like that, enjoying each other's presence when she asked, _What do you think, boy or girl?_

Framrur looked at the laying egg.

 _I think it will be a boy. I feel it in my heart._

 _He will be a great dragon coming from a father such as you._

 _And he will be the happiest dragon coming from a mother such as you._

She purred again and broke contact. She took their egg and lay down, looking at the illuminated clearing. He followed her and lay nearby, covering her with his huge blue wing. They lay, feeling each other's warmth until they fell asleep.

In the night, Uvay was woken by a sudden noise. She opened her eyes and saw that her mate was already up and was growling at darkness around them. The moon was covered by clouds, and the sky was full of them, when it had been clear the day before.

 _What is happening? she asked._

 _Someone is here,_ he said, his voice tense.

They looked at the surrounding darkness, searching for movement when Framrur stood up and began growling aloud. Uvay looked in the same direction, afraid of what she might see there. Her fears come true.

There stood ten elves, with long spears and bows. She saw more of them appearing around the pair of them. She looked up, searching for escape in the sky, but there were more elves, already up in the trees, holding a wide circle and closing off their chance to escape.

She looked at her love and for the first time saw fear in his eyes. But his fear wasn't for his own sake. He was afraid for her.

 _Go,_ he said as their eyes met.

 _What? I won't leave you._

 _You must,_ he motioned at the white egg, _you must to hide him._

He sadly looked at her.

 _I will catch up soon_.

She doubted that he believed in his own words, but she couldn't lost hope.

 _Promise me._

 _I promise. Now go, my love._

One last time, she let out long sorrowful note to him, gently took the egg in her mouth and run to where she didn't see any enemies standing.

She ran as fast as she could, not paying attention to pain when she ran into a tree, causing it to collapse. She could see several running elves chasing her through the shadows. Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud dragon's roar.

She stopped.

There were a few moments of deadly silence, in which she could hear only her heartbeat. Then, she heard several elves' loud and triumphant shouts.

Uvay leaned to run further, letting tears fall on her cheeks. She knew what happened. Her lifelong fire and love was gone. The sorrow started to sap away her strength, but she quickly remembered their egg. She must protect him. It was everything he'd left for her.

She gained new strength and began running even faster. Suddenly, she saw elves standing in front of her. They were holding sharp spears, pointed at her chest; and she turned to run the other way. She again was faced with spears and shields. Again, she turned to an opening and ran. After a few long moments she lost sight of them. Before she could feel true hope she saw a stone wall before her. She looked up but couldn't see the end of it in the night sky.

She turned to run again, but there already were several elves standing there. She turned again, but they'd closed off that escape route as well. She could try to fly and hope that they would miss her. But if they hit her, then her egg, their unhatched son would fall into their hands.

Her love sacrificed his life for hers, believing that she would save their child, but she couldn't. She couldn't save the ones she loved the most.

Suddenly she felt energy rising in her chest. She knew what it meant; she'd heard older dragons talking about it. She knew what to do. She placed egg on the ground, feeling the energy rising higher and higher in her body. She touched egg with her nose.

 _Let only the destined one, one who will protect you find you. And let you be bound with them forever,_ she said and let the energy go into the egg.

It shone with the white light and disappeared in front of her eyes.

She did it. She had protected her child. At that time, the elves closed even the last chance of her escape by the air. She saw a lone, tall elf moving towards her. He held a long, green spear in his hands. On it she could see blood, dragon's blood... her love's blood. The love she was supposed to live with all her life, until he was taken from her.

All her rage was directed to the figure standing in front of her. She roared at him and started to run letting loose a torrent of flames at him.

She saw how the elf threw the spear and suddenly felt pain in her chest. She fell on the ground, feeling how her strength was leaving her. Before darkness took her, a few tears fell from her eyes, but they weren't due to the pain.

* * *

I wrote it as One-shot, but if you will like, it can be continued. Really, say if you are interested in Eragon I and Bid'daum story and I will watch what can I do.


End file.
